Mysterious Stranger
by A-Chan
Summary: A mysteriuos stranger is found by Aeris. What is Aeris to do? And is this person dangerous? Read to find out. PLEASE review! Thanks! ^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

Mysterious Stranger  
By: A-Chan Yuy  
Authors Note: I like Aeris I don't hate her but if   
you read Misery you might understand.  
This will take in Aeris's POV and you won't know who   
the other person is. If you read this and review please   
include who you think the person is because   
I want to evidently shock you in the next chapter after   
you read this and reviewed.. Thanks.....  
Disclaimer: I don't own Aeris, the lifestream,   
or the person who fell or anything squaresoft assoicated....   
The fic is only here for other peoples entertainment.   
  
  
Mysterious Stranger: Prologue  
Aeris's POV  
************************************************************  
As I was working on my flower garden, I saw a figure  
falling. It landed in my flower garden,  
I was assuming the person was alright.   
I kneeled down by the figure and pressed a hand on their   
forehead. It felt extremely hot and the person's was in   
total sweat. I tried the best I could to carry the person   
to the cabin. This guy is heavy.... I thought silently.   
Once I got inside I gently placed him on the twin bed  
I had. I ran toward the kitchen for a basin and a small   
bowl. I filled the bowl with cold water,   
which was partially filled up. Once I had my grasp on the   
items I walked slowly so the water wouldn't spill.  
As soon as I got near the bed I placed both the bowl   
and the basin on the nightstand. I pulled a chair near   
the bed and finally got to sat down.   
I wasn't to far from the nightstand so I dipped the basin   
the best I could and squeezed it over the top of the bowl.   
I gently wiped the face of his and layed it on his forehead.   
  
Once I got a good look of him I thought he seems cute......  
and looks peacefully in his sleep. I got up and went to   
check on the flower garden again before he dropped in.   
Once I got back I went to shut the door quietly.   
It felt so humid in here so I got toward the windows   
and pushed them up. Then I came back to my seat silently.  
I was bored with nothing to do, and I glanced at him once  
more. I felt if the basin, well you know if it needed to be  
a little more wet. And it seemed fine. I brushed a strand off  
his face. His face was so beautiful and enchanting,   
I couldn't help but resist. I slowly moved toward his face.   
  
My heart was racing rapidly as I was extremely close to his face.   
Then slowly and gently gave him a peck on the cheek.   
And when I stood up again I was a bright crimson rose.   
I wondered, Why did I do that? Was I attracted to him that much?  
I just decided to watch him and gaze at him as long as I could.  
But the stranger was familiar in everyway.   
Besides it's only been five months since I entered the lifestream , I wondered  
thoughtfully.  
  
Then I just did regular procededures as everyone always   
does when someone's unconscious. I stood sitting there   
afterwards even if hours past.  
*****************************************************************  
How do you like? And I altered something in this, the time  
change. Well actually I had Aeris try to move on and not   
think about her friends and stuff. Not cuz I was cruel,   
cuz it was escential to the fic,k? Thanks for reading   
and HOPEFULLY reviewing.And if you review I want your   
guess who the mysterious person is! ^_^ And if the story  
doesn't sound like I wrote it cuz I left it unwanted for  
awhile. So I hope you like it. Stay tuned for the next one!  
Ja Ne Minna!  
  
  



	2. Mysterious Stranger: Chapter 2

Msterious Stranger  
Chapter 2: Childhood Pasts meets Destined Futures  
By: A-Chan Miranda Yuy  
Disclaimer: I NEVER own anything here, and never will....  
Authors Note: Sowwy if it took long... I HAD a writers block for this ficcie... And after this I WANT yall to do a favor later... K?  
********************************************  
Mysterious Stranger  
Chap.2:Childhood pasts meet Destined Futures  
(long title eh?)  
  
As Aeris came back from cooking in the kitchen she heard a noise from the den. Luckily, she was just finshed making the last touches on the meal she prepared. She hastilly went to the strangers side and saw him using his arm to block the light.  
  
"Ugh," the stranger groaned lightly. When he turned to his right side, he saw Aeris standing there, blushing a rosy rouge. 'She's beautiful like that, in the light, her hair shimmering like that, her Emerald eyes sparkling with happiness.. I just feel worse about killing her...," Sephiroth thought. Then another part of his mind spoke,' Remember, YOU didn't kill her, Jenova did..' He cringed at that name.   
  
Immediately, he stood up. Once he got used to the light, he took his arm away from his face. Aeris stood there examining him for a moment. 'His hair is shinier than before, and there's this heavenly glow around him some how. And his eyes, those luminous mako eyes, there just perfect in there own way.'  
  
But, another part of her mind told differently,' He KILLED you. REMEMBER that.. You CAN'T fall in love with your killer...' She screamed back mentally,'Even though he murdered me DOESN'T literally mean HE did it.. YOU never knew the REAL Sephiroth... What am I thinking? Have I? Is my mind playing tricks?' Her mind started aching with puzzling questions. As she was about to fall, somehow Sephiroth caught her.(How sweet...)  
  
A few minutes later she passed out with a blur. She saw herself in the bed with Sephiroth at the chair. 'This is interesting.. Just like when we were kids.. KIDS?! Oh gosh, whats happening to me...' Her thoughts were interupted by Sephiroth's sincere (SINCRE?!) voice," Are you alright now?" He took the hand closest to him and grasped one of Aeris's hands. He took the slik looking glove off and started to caress Aeris's knuckles with his thumb.   
  
What was interesting was that he was wearing a golden ring, accented with two emeralds on the sides of a shapphire. Carved into the ring had the message," Let our destinies meet and our fate will be sealed. -Aeris-" He always got a hold of that ring, never willing to let it go.   
  
Not even Jenova knew he had this ring from Aeris. But somehow in the secluded area of the lifestream, his mother Lucrecia was watching him and staring at that ring in astonishment. She shed a silent tear and smiled," I hope she takes care of him someday..."  
  
Sephiroth always believed that the message would mean something. He wanted it to happen. He smiled contentfully at Aeris, his eyes glowing happily as he almost was about to cry. Aeris on the other hand, seemed puzzled why Sephiroth was like this. And when she was staring into his  
eyes she thought she saw tears building up in his eyes.   
  
For a moment there he was about to lean in forward but, dedcided against it. Aeris stood up," Whats going on?" Sephiroth was ABOUT to explain and just whispered into Aeris's ear," What YOU wanted to happen...." She became perplexed at what he said and decided to wait til later. She got up and went to the kitchen table awaiting Sephiroth at the end of the wood polished table.   
  
She sat down next to him and started chewing on her food absent mindedly. She was too confused on those words. Sooner or later she'll find out. In the meantime stay tuned! ^^...  
*********************************************************  
THIS is my best written fic yet.. Hope you liked the second chap. The next one will be waiting...   
Anyway, about the favor, I want yall to check out this site: http://www.geocites.com/kris_yuy/  
I need to know if ANYTHING works..   
And after a GOOD look(if you could) go to THIS site: www.geocites.com/kris_yuy/survey.html and fill that out... Thanks!   
Send ALL comments, critiscm, sugesstions to: A-Chan@talkcity.com.  
Thanks for reading and HOPEFULLY reviewing. Thankies! Sayonara viewers! -Angel A-Chan Miranda Yuy- 


	3. Mysterious Stranger: Chapter 3

Mysterious Stranger  
Chapter 3: Puzzled Remembrance  
By: A-Chan Yuy  
Disclaimer: Own nothing....  
Authors Note: I REALLY love this chap. Tons of GOOD flashbacks and REALLY new stuff to explore! Hope you love it! ^.~ PS- Last one before homework and school start driving into me...  
************************************************************  
Mysterious Stranger  
Chap.3: Resolved Answers  
Dedicated to my dear sweetheart: Crisis Haylo  
  
Sephiroth was worried about Aeris. He always cared for her secretly.. Aeris completely forgot about their childhood together.. It seems the lifestream has washed those GOOD memories away, since Aeris didn't have any destiny left, they PROBABLY did that to her so she HAS some destiny.  
  
She always wondered what has gone over her, a feeling of deja vu.... After she finished her meal, she washed her own dishes and started to go toward the closet. Inside had, sheets, pillow cases, blankets, and a EXTREMELY plushy. She had velvet covers on the last time she used the cot. That was when she didn't have a bed yet. And NOW, she's going to use it. But first, she's going to wash the covers.  
  
Sephiroth was already finished with washing his dish. He's seen Aeris do them when they were kids. He HAS a good memory when it comes to these things... Imagining Aeris as a kid.. He thought,'She looked like an angel when she was a kid. A holy aura around her at all times. She would bump into me when we were both teens... I guess life hasn't been like they used to be.'  
  
Aeris took her time washing and fixing the cot. 'Gosh, lots of holes.. Good thing there aren't any moths here!' Soon as she was finished she happily lied down on the cot. But she forgot ONE more thing, the supporters. As soon as she remembered, she immediately set the supporters up the correct way.  
  
After she was through with EVERYTHING, she went to hit the shower. She took out a fresh pair of flair jeans and a simple, yet stylish tanktop. The tanktop was a nice marroon with a tinge of violet. After getting some underwear, she took a dry towel off the rack since the door was already opened.  
  
Soaking in the lavender scented bath salts, she turned the shower on. The curtains were closed of course. Sephiroth was wondering why the steam was getting out of the bathroom. Taking a peek inside, he saw the shadow of a female figure. Blushing like mad, she silently closed the door, ABOUT to take ONE last peek. But, he decided not to.  
  
After seeing Aeris in the bathtub, she lied down on the newly laid cot. 'It's comfy here. Nice cot.. Very well made should I SAY. Good for first class. It's been better than the first class cots..' Since he was sizziling in the heat, she took is shirt off.  
  
Then, he staggered toward the fan's switch in great heat intensity. Once he turned the switch up, he slowly trotted to the cot. Few minutes later, the air began to cool down a few. He kicked off his shoes and socks and lie there trying to think things through.   
  
'She doesn't know yet, I can tell in her eyes. She's confused.. But HOW will I tell her.. I still recall she didn't want me to tell her EVEN when she doesn't need to... She said," ONLY IN MENTAL DEPRATION..." That was sad though.. I want to tell her SO badly.. But, I can't betray her.. It's like the both of them are different people.. I hope she remembers she is part of the Cetra SOLDIER force.. If she doesn't, then we're screwed up..'   
  
When Aeris finished drying off and letting her hair fall behind her back like some cape. She combed it already. She looked better than ever. Even though she looked nice, her shirt must of shrank.   
  
It showed her stomach, and was ALMOST ending at the top of stomach. Her shirt was sleeveless and her chest looked like she was some sort of slut. The top of the shirt was in the shape of a heart. Her hair fell down, like she was a royal princess, it waved down to her knees.   
  
Her eyes sort of flickered for a moment. It turned to almond to turquoise to back to her original emeralds. For a moment there she felt like she was shifting into someone. Then, she saw Sephy lying there shirtless. She flushed more crimson rose than ever.   
  
When she saw him like that, she thought,'He looks innocent... But yet SO cute and handsome... I hope I can watch him like this forever. May death be due thy part, I will live to conquer all evils within, but I will love him like my destiny said.. WHAT AM I THINKING?!'   
  
Then she tripped over her flair jeans and landed JUST above Sephiroth and she was straddled over him. He thought for a moment she was a toy and placed his hands on her shoulders. But, when he woke up, he was JUST surprised as she was.   
  
When she couldn't hold on much longer, she fell and was pressed against him. Their noses were touching, and when they both can just resist on what they tasted like, both leaned in simultaneously and kissed passionately.   
  
But for their lives to change forever, was for Sephiroth to tell the secret of Aeris's true soul. What he didn't know is, she's about to learn about the Cetra SOLDIER force soon. And that will change both of their lives together, til eternity and the end of time.  
***********************************************************************************************  
How did ya like? It's going to be REALLY kewl and trying new possiblities that NEVER were tried before..... And I hope my creativity is just as good as originality. And hope it's well written! Send all comments and questions to: A-Chan@talkcity.com Thanks for reading and HOPEFULLY reviewing. THANKS!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
